moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Riven's Crossing
Riven's Crossing is a small town of 4 000 souls, which 3 000 hold non-military jobs, inhabiting the valley north of the Plaguelands along the Thondrolril River. It is located along both sides of the River connected by a bridge. It is one of the two bridges between the Northern Ocean and the Falls of Thondroril, making it a vital holding for trading. All men must serve and learn to fight in the town and most of the men who are not merchants or farmers are sent into the Houses army. The women generally work the Bakery's and the Mill as well as the Clotheshops. It has a generously sized city guard of 200 and an standing army of 800 with skilled archers and seasoned Knights. The High King has allocated 500 of his soldiers to help defend the Kingslands in the North, and the Barony from potential Scourge, Forsaken threats and possible attacks by the Queen's Army It is currently occupied by House Rivenguard Layout The small village is seperated into three districts. The Residential district along the northern western side of the crossing where most of the populace lives. The Trade district, always bustling with activity and trade located just south of the Residential District. And finaly the Garden District spanning the length of both the Residential, and Trade Districts on the eastern side of the river. The Garden Districts where the majority of the richer merchants and nobles live, leads to the small, but yet stout keep of Rivenguard built along the mountain enclosing the valley. The Keep is more say a manse then an actual stone keep. The large manse has a reasonably sized petition hall and great hall, and medium sized kitchen with the upper level consisting of the study, master bedroom and three guest rooms. The Manse is surrounded by a wall and parapet easily capable of accomodating 2-3 men in width. Within the wall is the courtyard that leads to the barracks where the men train all day long. One of the distinctive landmarks is the giant watermill ruunning alongside the Trade District river, that grinds the villages wheat that it uses to produce it's famous valley bread. After the Plague of Lordaeron One of the few villages that actually survived the Plague and live to tell the tale, Riven's Crossing held a tactical advantage, being in a ravine where the scourge hardly bothered to travers and when they did, they're numberes counted for nothing in the riverland valley. Not to mention the falls that was at the edge of the village gave it a height advantage, leadin to the good use of Archers against any attack that came from the south through the Plaguelands. Now the walls have been reinforced incase of incursions by the new Forsaken. Once neutral after the fall of Lordaeron, the old Lord Faren Rivenguard refused to ally with the Scarlet Crusade, or the Argent Dawn, choosing to remain neutral and act as a trading post that would ensure some prosperity to the ruinous land. It was only after Faren's death, that his son, Daniel took up the Lordship and pledge his House and men to the Queen of Lordaeron that planned to retake the lands of Lordaeron. When seeing the madness that had befallen the group when the Queen beheaded a Paladin, he could not bear to be sworn to a false Queen such as her, for she was not true, nor rightful. He then decided to look North, towards the Duchy of Faircrown, ruled by the Duke Ahrious Loregarde and saught him out to pledge fealty to his house and help Lordaeron prosper. Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Western Plaguelands Locations